falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Военная база «Сьерра»
Военная база Сьерра ( ) — локация Fallout 2. Полностью автоматизированная довоенная база армии США в окрестностях Нью-Рино, сведения о существовании которой были утрачены. Самостоятельно найти эту локацию невозможно. История База построена в 1942 году в качестве промежуточной логистической базы снабжения и складов хранения оружия, которое планировалось использовать в случае вторжения противника на территорию США. После окончания «холодной войны» и последовавшего сокращения армии в 1992 году военная база была перепрофилирована, и на протяжении следующих 58 лет её основной задачей стала утилизация неисправного и морально устаревшего оружия. В 2050 году в обстановке секретности базу переоборудовали в современный военно-научный центр, занятый исследованиями в области робототехники, обычных вооружений и «неконвенциональных» видов оружия. После распада ООН в 2052 году здесь начаты исследования в области биологического и бактериологического оружия. В 2077 году было принято решение о консервации базы. Для защиты периметра установили автоматизированные турели и минировали местность. 23 октября 2077 года персонал покинул объект, систему защиты активировали. В 2241 году Сэм Причард, обнаруживший базу, проболтался об этом сыну Орвилла Райта. Через некоторое время Причард умер при достаточно подозрительных обстоятельствах и был захоронен на Голгофе. Современное состояние База неплохо защищена авто-пушками. Подходы к базе завалены трупами людей Райта или Причарда, пытавшихся попасть туда ранее. Спутники Избранного полезут вперёд и, скорее всего, будут убиты, поэтому их лучше оставить в Нью-Рино. Штурмовать базу в лоб — достаточно бесполезное занятие. Авто-пушки могут быть уничтожены оружием, дальность выстрела которого выше дальности действия турелей. Около одного из трупов в проходе слева лежит снайперская винтовка, которая облегчит их уничтожение. На складах базы содержится богатый выбор оружия. На одном из уровней после выполнения квеста можно взять напарника — «Скайнет». Способы проникновения # Координаты может дать Орвилл Райт после расследования убийства его сына. # Координаты можно получить, раскопав одну из могил на Голгофе . Этот способ в конечном варианте прохождения не реализован. Ценные находки На 4-м уровне, при высоком навыке «Наука», Избранный сможет получить кибернетический мозг для Скайнет. Интересные факты * Если среди напарников Избранного есть Сулик, он скажет: «Можешь тут найти друга». В оригинале фраза является каламбуром: “''You can make a friend here''” (приобрести друга — сделать друга), намёком на сборку Скайнет. * При посещении тренажёрного зала на первом уровне Избранный, потренировавшись на боксёрских грушах, может повысить свой навык рукопашного боя. Каждая груша повышает его на 5 %. * На диске с заданием базы Сьерра упоминается вырезанное из релизной версии игры Агентство защиты окружающей среды (EPA). * На четвёртом уровне в операционной Избранный может извлечь из напарников мозг. Первая такая операция принесёт ему 500 ОО. Каждая операция убивает выбранного напарника (за исключением нехорошей собаки, которой нужно две операции), добавляет в инвентарь Избранного человеческий мозг (независимо от вида существа) и понижает карму на 100 очков (если в комнате было несколько напарников — гибнут все, карма умножается на их количество, мозг не добавляется). Самому Избранному, если он находится в комнате, операция наносит урон в половину имеющихся очков здоровья. * Применение на роботах навыка «Ремонт» отключает их и даёт 200 ОО. Также может произойти ремонт робота, за что даётся 75 ОО. Навык ремонта нужно применять вплоть до отключения робота. После отключения роботов можно спокойно уничтожить, они не сопротивляются, хотя происходит анимация уклонения и промахи. Таким образом, можно легко (хотя на это уйдет время) заработать около двух десятков тысяч ОО. Примерно то же самое можно сделать на базе Марипоза в Fallout. Появление За кулисами * Военная база Сьерра действительно существует в Херлонге, Калифорния, к северу от Рино и действительно является базой снабжения и логистики. * На втором уровне базы можно прочитать такой e-mail: «Это Клингер из 8063. Нужна часть под номером 102-53B…» «This is Klinger from the 8063rd. Were in desperate need of part number 102-53B. I’ve got a case of Chateau Lafayette 2155 if you expedite the order. Get back to me ASAP». Это отсылка к cериалу «M*A*S*H». * На диске «Эксперимент базы Сьерра» упоминается имя его автора, врача Г. Лектера, который отправил в биохранилище печень погибшего рядового с бобами и кьянти. Это явная отсылка к Ганнибалу Лектеру. * Фоновая музыка локации «Vats of Goo» используется в первой части игры на военной базе Марипоза. Галерея F02 SAD Outside.png|Поле боя Fo2 Sierra Army Depot Living Quarters.png|Уровень 1: Казармы Fo2 Sierra Army Depot Robotic Repair Bay and Storerooms.png|Уровень 2: Арсенал Fo2 Sierra Army Depot Computer Core and Command.png|Уровень 3: Лаборатория робототехники Fo2 Sierra Army Depot Medical Research.png|Уровень 4: Биолаборатория en:Sierra Army Depot pl:Baza Wojskowa Sierra Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Военные объекты Категория:Армия США